


Syrup

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: [...] "Mac, you are not alone, do you understand me?"Mac nodded, smiling. He wasn't alone, at least he understood that.The story takes part in the Advent Calendar Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanarthttps://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Syrup

"Here, taste this, it's with strawberry syrup!"  
Jack almost yelled, at one point, to be heard over the background buzz. The street was crowded, full of stalls filled with Christmas decorations and candy. The corners of his mouth pulled into a smile, as he offered, with certainly not indifferent enthusiasm, a spoonful of milk-white frozen yogurt, with pink streaks and colored sugars on top, to the boy at his side.  
Mac's eyes met as he tried to focus on the fluttering spoon, so close to his view that he saw it almost double. The hair that fell on his forehead and the wrinkled nose gave him a disheveled look, he seemed almost serene.  
"I'm fine Jack, thanks!" The boy replied, gently removing the blue plastic spoon from his view with his hand, with a knowing smile. The dimples on the sides of the cheek. He wasn't sure his stomach would hold anything other than the two sips of vanilla milkshake that he had struggled to swallow.  
"As you want. It will mean that I will finish it all!"  
Jack said, putting the portion of Yogurt in his mouth with a theatrical gesture, making noises of appreciation rather than for the real goodness of the product to tease the boy, who now had pointed his nose up and enjoyed the surrounding environment. The yellow aviator goggles on his nose hid his expression, but Jack knew exactly what he was thinking. They joked at us all the time about this alleged power of Jack, but most of the time it was true. Jack knew exactly what that skinny nerdy boy was thinking. Now more than then.  
It was hot outside for December.  
There was a weird comfortable warmth and Mac felt that it had little to do with the outside temperature, as much as it had to do with being outdoors, with Jack, in Texas.  
A familiar place, which almost had the power to soothe his wounds.  
He had spent a few days that he would definitely have preferred to forget. In his long now career as a spy, bad missions were the order of the day, but this one had been really bad. Cairo hadn't even come close.  
A shiver ran down his spine, making him shiver in his black leather jacket. Yes, because at some point Jack had won that stupid imaginary battle against his brown leather jacket and he had agreed to use a different one. Without even realizing it he had taken possession of Jack's jacket. The smell of aftershave and gunpowder offered him a comfort he was unwilling to let go, not now, not yet.  
Jack must have noticed that he had gotten a little lost in his head because, his gaze became understanding and his eyebrows curled in that strange way that meant concern.  
"Do you want to go home?" He asked politely, waiting for Mac's answer, which was a bit slow in coming.  
That mission had made him claustrophobic. There had been many nights when his frightened screams had woken the whole house. As much as Mac knew he was safe and was aware of it, trying to convince his subconscious was something else entirely.  
So one night when Mac woke up again to screams, Jack pulled out the heaviest blankets they had in the house and spread them out on the porch. The night had certainly not passed quietly, but between a cup of chamomile prepared by Bozer's expert hands, and a few liberating tears in Jack's understanding and patient arms he had managed to rest.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
Jack asked again, while this time he sought her gaze.  
"I'm fine Jack, I'm just tired I guess" and he made a vague gesture with his arms, "can we stop for a moment?"  
In normal times, that admission would have taken Jack's concern to an extreme level, but he had recently learned, or rather discovered, that Mac was much more inclined than usual to reveal something about his health.  
Jack suspected the long therapy sessions with the Phoenix psychological support team had something to do with it, but he would keep that doubt to himself.  
While Mac sat down on a bench, putting a hand on his hip and moaning softly, Jack joined him sitting next to him. The bench was cold, he wanted to make a joke about his frozen ass, he was about to open his mouth, but just before the words left his tongue he stopped abruptly.  
They were so close that you could almost touch each other, you could almost feel him shaking; but when Mac didn't walk away, Jack took it as a small victory.  
"I didn't thank you enough Jack"  
"We've already talked about it Mac, you know" Mac shrugged, he was aware of it but he needed to say it out loud.  
"Remember Mac, you go kaboom I go Kaboom." He would repeat that promise one more time and an another time, as often as necessary.  
"Yes" Mac replied, his breathing slightly shallow and his face frowning as if he had an enigma to solve in front of him and not a beautiful landscape, made up of carefree people, innocent children playing merrily, lights and festively decorated houses.  
"Mac, you are not alone, do you understand me?"  
Mac nodded, smiling. He wasn't alone, at least he understood that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked 💙


End file.
